ultimateeltigrefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Characters
The following is a list of characters which appear in El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera. Main/Heroes Roles El Tigre Voiced by: Jude Law (Manny Rivera transform), Liam Falconer (baby), Nicholas Martorell Jr. (toddler) and Max Charles (kid) Full name: Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera. Manny Rivera is a 13-year-old Mexican boy, White Pantera's son and Puma Loco's grandson. He wants to be good for his father Rodolfo, but being bad like his grandfather Granpapi Rivera is too much fun. When he spins his mystical belt buckle, Manny transforms into the brave and powerful tiger-themed superhero El Tigre, who struggles with whether to use his superpowers for good or evil. His superhero name translates from Spanish to "The Tiger", which refers to his costume & claws. His powers include sharp retractable claws that can cut through almost anything, shooting out his hand like a grappling hook (hand cut off in "Decision of Destiny"), super strength, and a super jumping ability. In The Grave Escape, he gained the power to summon a Tiger spirit, creating a large green Tiger-shaped energy field around himself that mimics his motions. He often does a few bad things but nearly always does thousands of good things to make up for it. El Tigre briefly developed a wrong crush on a raven-themed supervillainess Black Cuervo, even calling her 'mi amor' (Spanish for "my love"), but seems to lose interest in her at the end of the episode, Enter the Cuervo. Superheroes A-Bomb Voiced by: Dylan Baker A-Bomb is Hulk's very best friend and an enthusiastic S.M.A.S.H. teamate. He is also the alter ego of Rick Jones. Rick Jones's alternate identity, A-Bomb, was created when Rick stole Red's Sandblaster in an attempt to help Hulk stop an invasion by Annihilus. He accidentally overloaded the vehicle's gamma core and the resulting explosion transformed him into a blue gamma powered hulk. He is now one of the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. helping Hulk battle evil in a smashing way. Abigail Brand Voiced by: Shelley Hennig Abigail Brand's father was an extraterrestrial. She inherited the X-Gene from her mother. She has the mutant ability to coat at least her hands in some type of blue energy flame that is potent enough to burn through most metals. Her tongue is shaped differently allowing her the ability to speak alien languages that humans cannot. She is a Special Agent of the United States Government and the head of S.W.O.R.D., a subdivision of S.H.I.E.L.D., charged with defending the Earth from extra-terrestrial threats. She also has a half-brother named Lothithanriaxiaxus, who presumably is also a green, furry alien and a ne'er-do-well. Ace the Bat-Hound Voiced by: Frank Welker The comic book character Ace the Bat-Hound was the canine crime-fighting partner of Batman and Robin in DC Comics of the 1950s and 1960s. Adam Warlock Voiced by: Tyler Posey Adam Warlock, originally known as Him, is a fictional character that appears in comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in Fantastic Four #66 (cover-dated Sept. 1967) (in cocoon form) and #67 (Oct. 1967) (in humanoid form), and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Debuting in the Silver Age of comic books, the character has appeared in over four decades of Marvel publications, and starred in the popular titles Marvel Premiere and Strange Tales as well as five self-titled volumes and several related limited series.